


Unexpected Pregnancy

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Bad Parenting, Infidelity, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mpreg, OOC John, OOC Mary, implied bottom!dean, implied top!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is being forced to marry a man he doesn’t love for a business merger. But rather than listen to him, his parents ship him off to  Fiji where he can’t cause trouble. It’s a luxurious prison, but a prison nonetheless. Until he meets Castiel. He decided to indulge, create some memories to warm his cold loveless, marriage. Unfortunately, that isn’t all Cas leaves him with…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the [spn_meantobe](http://spn_meanttobe.livejournal.com/profile) challenge, where we wrote an spn story to a summary from the back of a harlequin/mills and boons novel. 
> 
> **Harlequin Prompt:** _Two months ago Irena and Vincenzo spent a heady week together. Their connection was instant, deep, strong. Yet it could never last--she was destined to marry another. Now Irena is pregnant and alone. Vincenzo has never forgotten Irena. When he hears of her plight he takes control the only way he knows how--by offering marriage!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Life in Vincenzo's Mediterranean palazzo seems idyllic--but Vincenzo is about to discover that the tiny baby inside Irena belongs to him..._
> 
> many thanks to Cat for the cheerleading <3

It wasn’t like he didn’t know it was going to happen. Winchester’s didn’t choose their destiny, fate did. Or (as Sam like to complain) _Dad_ did. John Winchester was the patriarch of the Winchester Family, and his word was law. 

For his children, that law involved going to boring ass company dinners, and being married off to further the Winchester fortune. 

Not that Sam had anything to complain about. Not really. The Moore’s were in transport, shipping as it happened. And John was interested in expanding the transport aspects of the Winchester holdings. Shipping wasn’t ideal… but the mining empire that went with it soothed over any small hurts. The only daughter of the family was nice enough. And liked Sam. So Sam was betrothed to someone he actually liked. 

And Dean was glad, since Sammy’s happiness was critical to his own. So, Dean was happy with the choices made for Sam.

His own fiancé? Not so much. 

“I don’t want to marry Zachariah Adler!” 

The Adler’s were also in transport, although air transport appeared to be the bulk of their business. It was probably shady, given how awful most of the family was. And Dean was _convinced_ that more drug traffickers were caught on Adler Airlines than any others. Everyone else knew it too, but money was a powerful lubricant. And the doors to polite society still opened to them. 

If being an Adler wasn’t enough, Zachariah was the worst sort: just a giant bag of dicks. Dean knew this from observation, as it wasn’t like the two had ever spoken. Which made the Adler suite even more revolting. Who the hell married a person they’d never met. Dean certainly didn’t want to, and informed his father of the fact.

Who in turn decided that enough was enough, and he didn’t want to hear another word. Unreasonable, Dean decided. His father was unreasonable, as Dean had barely mentioned it. 

“You think I want to hear my eldest whining like a baby? You know what this could do for us! The added investments…” John’s eyes lit with a fanatical light. Suddenly Dean had enough. 

“We don’t need any of it! We’re the fourth richest family in America! We don’t _need_ more money. We don’t _need_ more fucking business. And we certainly don’t need to get dirty interests, from a dirty family! Unless there’s something I don’t know about, dad?”

“Dean!” his mother gasped. “We don’t use that sort of language in this family!”

Dean rounded on her. It was easier to look at Mary, than John. 

“You’re worried about _swearing_ when dad’s trying to marry off to the fu-scumbag who plays with criminals?!” 

Ok, so he still couldn’t swear when he was looking straight at his mother. The point still needed to be made, though. Zachariah was the epitome of the Adler Family: conceited, self-centred, pugnacious, and an all-round vile person. 

“Dean!”

Well, fuck. Was that all his mother could say?

“Now look here, Dean Alexander Winchester.” John was starting to bluster and that never boded well. John was quick to anger and even quicker to make decisions that removed the source of anger. A sensible man would turn on his heel and leave. And even more sensible man would politely apologise, and then leave. 

But no one had ever accused Dean of being sensible. 

“And if that is what you want for this family, well you can marry them! Because all they want is a fall guy, and I ain’t that person.” Shaking his head in disgust Dean levelled a glare at his father. “If they’re scum, then we’re lower than the scum they feed on. No! _Walk_ on. And I don’t care how smart you think you are, but there’s no fucking way you’re going to out play an Adler! I’ve got no idea what they really want, but if you think I’m going to just turn over and drop my pants and bend over for an asshole like Zachariah Adler, you’ve got another thing coming!” 

\--oo--

Which was how Dean found himself banished to Fiji. Sipping on a cocktail, as he lay splayed out on a lounge, he had time to reflect on his fate. There were worse things of course: Dad had ranted and raved and threatened to disown him, but ultimately Adler wanted Deana and John wanted the Adler assets. So John had sent Dean somewhere he couldn’t fuck up the merger. Merger! It shouldn’t have been a surprise that the business was more important to him than his own son, but there you were. 

Dean took a vicious suck on his straw. His parents were going to “send” for him just before the wedding. In the meantime he was to keep his nose clean in a tropical paradise far away from everything. It would “give him time to think about his behaviour.” 

Sighing heavily, he leant back against the lounge. He shouldn’t complain. Three months was really a short sentence. Although he was to married on his return to civilisation, and _that_ was a life sentence. Still, it could be worse. It may be a prison, but it was luxurious. The cabana boys were pretty to look at, the cocktails copious and alcoholic, and the bed comfortable. He even had the run of the island, although there was no way he was leaving. While he knew there were guards stationed around the resort compound, inside it’s tall walls he was left alone (and thank Heavens for small mercies! He couldn’t imagine the discomfort for _all_ if he had to conduct his holiday flirtations under the watchful eye of the security detail). If he left the grounds, though, he had an _escort_ of his father’s most silent and loyal men. John was taking no chances: he didn’t want Dean fucking _anything_ up. 

Sighing again, he stretched his arms up, reaching them far above his head before they slapped into something firm and vaguely humanoid. Something that definitely hadn’t been there before.

“What the fuck?”

A warm chuckle followed. “So you can do more than sigh? I’ve been watching you for days now, and was wondering what your voice sounded like.”

Dean scrambled to his feet, ready to lambast the creeper who’d been watching him _for days_. What kind of sicko not only watched, by admitted it? Drawing in a breath, Dean faced his stalker, ready to let loose a volley of condemnation, only to be caught in the bluest set of eyes he’d ever seen. 

They were… blue. Beautiful, endless, blue. 

Opening his mouth, not words came out: for the first time in his life, Dean Winchester was actually speechless. 

Since his mouth wasn’t working, he put his other body parts to use. As his own eyes drifted down, Dean had to admit that it wasn’t just the strangers’ eyes that were arresting. The sleek black swim trunks left nothing to the imagination and–

“Woah! That looks fucking huge!”

That gorgeous laugh again. Dean’s eyes shot up and his face coloured. He said that out loud? He just told a gorgeous stranger he had a big dick? What was wrong with him?

Mumbling an excuse, he turned to flee, but was instead caught in strong arms. With aforementioned dick pressing rather interestedly into his ass. It really was big. And hot. And Dean wanted to…

“You don’t have to run.” 

Yes, he did. He really did. Because if he stayed, he was going to do something stupid like push this guy down and ride his cock. His beautiful, big cock… 

Instead of doing the sensible thing and moving far, far away, Dean pushed back, rubbing against that delightful flesh. And he _wanted_ with an intensity that shocked him. 

What the fuck was wrong with him? He’d _never_ acted like this before.

“I don’t even know your name!” Dean gasped the words, as sharp teeth tugged at his ear, and ok, Dean was ok with that. It felt good, and he was kinda rubbing against the one. He was in trouble, Dean thought as he melted against the firm body. His ears were one of his most sensitive parts, and the way that tongue just… 

With a great show of personal strength (and some little regret), Dean pushed himself away. Gathering what little dignity remained (it wasn’t a lot), he turned to face the stranger, who just stood there, arms crossed, and cock still looking just as interested in their tight lycra bondage. Dean wasn’t better. 

_Down, boy_ , he firmly told himself. Another deep breath, and Dean had his game face on. 

“So I’m sorry, Mr…?”

Dean waited, but the man seemed in no hurry to supply his name. Instead hungry eyes raked over him, taking him from top to toe. Nipples peaked as the hot gaze paused at his chest, and Dean flushed at the self-satisfied smile that crossed the strangers face. Dean crossed his arms across his body, hiding his chest. Stupid body. 

The silence dragged as the man finished his perusal. Finally, he looked back at Dean’s eyes. “Castiel. My name is Castiel. And I want to take you to bed.”

“I’m–“

“Not that sort of boy. I know. So I thought we could get to know each other a little. Have dinner with me?”

Dean _ought_ to say ‘no’. He really should. He was engaged to be married, and had no business having very private assignations with gorgeous strangers. Ironically it was that thought that firmed his resolve – because he _wanted_ to spend time with this man. And he wanted to take it further… as far as he could. If he was going to be stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of his life, he wanted _something_ to keep him warm on those cold nights. 

Something that he chose. 

And he couldn’t deny there was something magnetic about the man. Throwing all caution to the wind, Dean twisted on his toe, slamming into Castiel and wrapping his hands around his waist. He enjoyed the surprised expression before Castiel’s arms enveloped him. 

“Oh, I think a name is enough.”

\--oo--

“Fuck.”

It was the eighth morning in a row he’d thrown up, and just his luck that mom had turned up in his luxurious cell. A _surprise_ visit, to the son in prison. 

Well, it wasn’t so bad, as far as prisons went. And although Castiel had been gone for six weeks now, it was still the two best weeks of his whole life. And coming from a (somewhat) pampered son of the Winchester family, that was saying something. 

He’d gotten sick soon after Cas left. At first he thought it might be psychosomatic – after all he really didn’t want Cas to leave – and not just because he was a great lay. Because he genuinely liked the guy. Not only was there that initial, magnetic connection, but in between all the great sex, they got to know each other. Dean found to his pleasure, that Castiel was just as interesting in bed as out! Well-read and well-spoken, with a dry, rapier wit, Dean found himself fascinated, and just possibly falling in love. 

Castiel leaving was a good thing. It hurt – of course it did – but it was for the best. He couldn’t get attached. Well, he was already attached, but he couldn’t get _more_ attached. Life was going to be hard enough as it was. And despite some of the things he and Cas did (and Dean couldn’t stop the blush, because Cas was a kinky fucker and Dean loved every moment of it!), Dean wasn’t that sort of masochist. 

So Cas had left, and Dean got sick. 

And stayed sick. 

Wallowing in his misery, Mary’s presence was both unexpected and unwelcome. Not that he didn’t love his mother, but he was angry and unwell and his mother wasn’t the easiest person at the best of times. He just didn’t want to deal with it. 

But she was here, and before Dean knew it she wasn’t. They both weren’t. 

She’d bundled him onto a plane and straight back home. Which was pretty much the last place he wanted to be. However, when Dean walked in to find wedding plans in full swing? He turned right around and was halfway out the door when his mother’s voice stopped him. 

“Dean Alexander Winchester! Stop right this minute!”

Damn his conditioning, Dean thought as he stopped in his tracks. “Oh, I’m sorry, mother. How silly of me to want to walk out of a wedding I never wanted that appears to be happening _right now_.” 

Mary’s mouth flapped a little, but she somehow found a little backbone. “You were informed, Dean, that you would be married upon your return.”

Was steam coming out of his ears? Because this was fucking comical. “And it didn’t occur to you that I wouldn’t want to walk straight off the plane and marry the most repulsive man I’ve ever met?”

He should have seen the slap coming. Mouth firming, he looked back at his mother he stared at him with the same mulish expression. 

“You know what being a Winchester means. Why you choose to act in such a petulant manner I don’t know. You are betrothed to Zachariah Adler, and the only way that will change is if _he_ breaks the pre-nuptial contract. Because, Dean,” and his mother’s voice took on a sickly sweet tone, “the family has a lot riding on this, and we aren’t going to let you ruin this because of your childish tantrum.”

Mary swept out of the room leaving an Dean angry and impotent. He only managed to bring down one chandelier before household security were escorting him up to his room. 

Why, he wondered, couldn’t he have stayed in Fiji? Why couldn’t he have stayed with Cas? The thought of Cas brought tears to his eye. It was just a holiday fling. 

It was just meant to leave him some happy memories for his loveless marriage. 

\--oo--

It ended up leaving him a little more than that. 

“Pregnant?” John Winchesters voice filled the dining room. “You’re fucking _what_?”

“John!”

Oh good, Dean noted wryly. Mary didn’t just pick Dean on for swearing. 

“Think it’s funny, do you, son?”

Dean wiped all expression from his face. “No, sir.”

Silence prevailed, until John made his pronouncement. 

“You can’t keep it. You’ll have to get rid of it before the Adler’s find out.”

Rage swept through Dean’s body. He hadn’t had time to think about what he wanted to do. He knew it wasn’t ideal, pregnant to a man he didn’t really know, and about to be married to one he both didn’t know and didn’t even like. But the gall of his father! It wasn’t his decision to make!

Before Dean could open his mouth, another voice spoke. A weak, nasal voice that made his teeth grate. 

“A little too late for that, I think.”

All turned to look at the new comers. Zachariah Adler stood there, just as awful as Dean remembered. His attention was caught by his father’s strangled voice. Fascinated, Dean watched as John squeezed the wineglass so hard it shattered. Biting his lip, Dean edged away. That was the good crystal. His father was _really_ pissed.

“Zachariah. I wasn’t expecting you to arrive today.”

“I can see that,” the man sneered. “However it’s fortunate for both of us. I don’t want a slut for a wife. Wouldn’t be good for business.” He finally turned his eyes on Dean. “At least not the business we were going to run.” 

Dean shuddered as the man’s eyes scanned his body, pausing on the slight roundness of his belly. It made him sick. It affected Zachariah too, his lips pulling into their trademark sneer. 

“This voids our contract, Winchester. There will be no marriage.”

Dean crept out amidst the uproar. 

\--oo--

Luckily for Dean, Sammy had his own place. As the younger son, he’d been allowed to attend university, especially since his fiancé was there too. But a Winchester wasn’t going to be slumming it with the peasants. A Winchester had a reputation to uphold.

Of course Sam had been explicitly told that Dean was not to stay there. That Dean was no longer a member of the family. And yeah, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a _little_ nervous about his reception. But Sam had raced out as soon as he heard the car, wrenching the door open and pulling a largely unsuspecting Dean into his arms. Well, if Dean cried Sam wasn’t going to be telling anyone. 

Sam had his _we’re going to talk face on_. Dean didn’t want to, but at least he didn’t need to explain everything. John had negotiated to keep the business deal. Zachariah’s _requirements_ had been the public humiliation of one Dean Winchester. 

John didn’t even need to think about it. 

_LEFT BEFORE THE ALTAR: BUSINESS MARRIAGE IN TATTERS AS WINCHESTER PREGNANT AND ALONE?_

_ADLER'S SAY YES TO BUSINESS, NO TO SON: AND THE FAMILY AGREE!_

_WINCHESTER HEIR DISOWNED_

_PREGNANT, UNWED, ALONE: DEAN WINCHESTER DISINHERITED AND ON THE STREETS_

Dean turned accusing eyes on Sam, who shame-facedly packed up all the newspapers. But didn’t throw them in the garbage, Dean noted. 

“Gonna tell me what happened, Dean?”

Dean pouted. He couldn’t help it. “You’ve already read the papers.” 

That got no response. Dean was petty when he was pissed. “Gonna kick me out if I don’t?”

Rolling his eyes, Sam sat himself opposite. “Of course not. I don’t care what mom and dad you’re your my brother and I love you. You can stay here as long as you need to.” There was a pause and Dean tensed as Sam’s eyes drifted to his belly. “Ummm. Do you know what you’re going to do?”

Shrugging Dean turned away. “Not really. I… don’t… I don’t think I can get rid of it. I… fuck! I don’t know what to do, Sammy!”

For the first time, Dean let himself cry. Heavy, grief sodden sobs escaped his body, and Sam just held him tightly, murmuring soothing words. They were all lies of course, but the intention was kind. 

\--oo--

It had been a week and he was bored. Sam was busy with school and Jess, and Dean didn’t want to get in the way. He’d left the house once and has an unfortunate experience with the paparazzi, and wasn’t eager for another run in. He’d hid around the corner, out of sight, when his parents had rung to berate Sam his role in the media fiasco. 

Sam hadn’t blamed him, but Dean couldn’t stay. And, as much as it pained him to admit it, he wanted to _nest_. He wanted to set up a home somewhere. Somewhere with blue eyes and warm arms. With a vicious shake of his head, Dean set his thoughts along more realistic lines. Somewhere safe , he decided, where he and his baby wouldn’t have to move. Which was… which was more like _security_ than nesting? Which was much more manly. He snorted. Stupid thought from the pregnant man. 

But he didn’t know how to do that. He really had been kicked out of the family home with nothing but the clothes on his back. He didn’t have any fucking options!

A knock at the door interrupted his glum thoughts. 

He hadn’t even had time to stand up before it came again. Rolling his eyes he got to his feet. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m coming.”

Dean kinda wished he’d taken a bit longer when he threw the open, only stare into the eyes that had been haunting his dreams and fantasies. 

“What the fuck?” 

He thought he said that before he fainted. 

\--oo--

“I didn’t faint,” he snottily informed Cas. “I tripped over when I saw you. Because Sam must have dropped something in the door on his way to school.”

Castiel kindly forbore to comment, instead bustling around the kitchen, fixing Dean a cup of tea. 

Looking at his lap, Dean played with his fingers. Well. This was uncomfortable. Holiday fling turns up, after he’s been kicked out of the family for said holiday fling. 

A cup was gently placed in front of him. Mumbling a thank you, Dean took a sip before spitting it out across the table. 

“What the fuck is that shit?”

He looked at Cas, and the man had his arms crossed and was staring at Dean. 

“Thank you for looking at me, Dean.”

Dean had the grace to blush. “Well it was unexpected! I mean…” Shaking his head, Dean gathered his thoughts. “What are you doing here?”

Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment. “I saw the news.”

Why Dean looked so shocked, he never knew, because it wasn’t like there was any other explanation.

“I didn’t realise you were going to marry Zachariah Adler.”

Dean made a face. “Yeah. They managed to keep that quiet. And It wasn’t like I was going to announce it! What a fucking dick! Can’t stand him.”

Levelling Castiel with a stare, Dean continued. “And why would I tell you? You were a holiday _fling_ , Cas! You were supposed to be my one good memory going into the rest of my life. And I wasn’t going to wreck it all by going _by the way, getting married soon_. Instant fucking boner killer.” 

He could feel his heart racing. Well, it was stressful! Breathe, he reminded himself. Just breathe.

“I wasn’t going to sleep with you, but you were so fucking sexy, Cas, I just couldn’t help myself. And well…”

Biting his lip, Dean looked away. Cas probably knew about the baby. Probably? Well, it wasn’t like it was all through the magazines or anything. And then Dean had kinda confirmed it when he faint- _tripped_ \- at the front door. Did Cas wonder if it was his? Or did Cas think he was a slut too? Not that it really mattered. 

“I saw you and I wanted you, Cas. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and I just wanted something to remember when I was married to that dick.” Dean smiled without humour. “I guess you saved me from that too, so – uh?!”

Dean had been about to offer Cas the door. That was until he found himself swept up in the other man’s arms and kissed to within an inch of his life. He tensed – because what the fuck was this – but it was still there… the man was a fucking good kisser, and it wasn’t long before Dean kissing back with equal intensity.

Somehow they ended up on the lounge, Dean’s sitting astride Cas’s legs. They exchanged lazy kisses, as Cas’s hands caressed Dean’s hips, ghosting over his belly, at which point he would suck another mark onto Dean’s chest. 

Eventually, Dean pushed him back, because nice as it felt…

“We really should stop, Cas.”

Castiel’s hands immediately stilled. Frowning, Dean looked down to see devastation writ large across his… his what? His baby daddy’s face? Ugh. That sounded gross. Dean wasn’t sure what crossed his face, but Cas’s face fell even more. What the hell?

“You don’t want…”

Cas couldn’t even finish the fucking sentence. Dean snorted when he realised what Cas thought. A gentle, sensitive man would soothe Castiel’s fears, but Dean was neither of those things. 

“For fuck’s sake, Cas! I was just sticking my tongue down your fucking throat. I’m not about to kick you to the fucking curb.” Running a hand through his hair, he blushed a little. “It’s just… this is Sammy’s home, and I don’t think he’d be _comfortable_ coming home to find us making out on his lounge.”

“It’s a little too late for that, Dean.”

And wow. Like that wasn’t deja vu. When did Sam start sounding so disapproving? Shifting, he tried to slide of Cas’s lap, but with a stunning move, Cas just turned him so Dean’s ass was planted firmly on Cas’s cock. Taking advantage of Dean’s shocked stillness, arms wrapped around his waist.

Dean’s shocked expression met Sam’s bitchface, and Dean would feel just that little bit more comfortable if he could off Cas’s lap, but the other man was having none of it. 

“Uh, hi Sammy.” Dean quickly recovered. “We weren’t actually having sex yet. If you thought was sex, you and I need to have a talk about the birds and the bees.”

Sam let his gaze slide to Dean’s belly, pausing long enough that Cas’s hands tighten possessively over Dean’s belly. 

“So, Sam, this is…”

“Castiel Novak. I know.”

Dean blinked. “Have you met? How do you know his name? _And_ his last name?” He twisted again, this time to look at Cas. “You know Sam? Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?”

Someone was shouting, and it appeared to be him. He struggled off Cas’s lap, and the man was smart enough to let him go. Mouth in a thin line, Dean backed up until he could see both of them. 

They didn’t look guilty. They looked shocked. 

Sam finally spoke. “Dean. You were heir to a global corporation. What the fuck did you do with your time?”

“What?” 

“How did you not recognise Castiel _Novak_?”

Puffing out his cheeks, Dean thought a moment. That did sound familiar. Although why Sam expected him to –

“Ah! I remember! They own a bank.”

Castiel’s laugh was quickly turned into a cough, but Sam didn’t find it funny. 

“A bank? A _bank_? They run the biggest financial empire in the States, Dean.”

“Actually, globally…”

“And,” Sam wasn’t putting up with any interruptions. “They bought the shipping company dad wanted? It’s why I got to marry Jess? And they have a majority share in the media?”

Dean still looked a little blank, and Sam threw his hands up in disgust before walking out. Probably to call Jess to tell her what an idiot he had for a brother. However he walked back in. 

“And _that man there_ is constantly on the front page of the newspaper, Dean! A merger, a business break through, philanthropy… why the fuck do I even bother.”

Sam stalked out again and neither Dean nor Cas rushed to fill the silence left by Sam’s departure. Until Dean had to laugh. Cas’s hold was weak enough he could stand up. 

“I think he’s more pissed that I didn’t recognise you than we were making out on his sofa. Brothers are-Woah!”

Cas was in front of him, and Dean instinctively backed away until Cas had him caged against the wall. 

“You really didn’t recognise me?”

What sort of a question was that? “Uh, no? Why would I ha… hang on. Are you saying you recognised _me_?”

Cas’s breath was warm on his cheek. “I did recognise you, Dean. We’ve been to the same functions. I always thought you ignored me, and normally that would be enough to send me on my way. But there’s something about you Dean… something that calls for me. I thought when I approached you in Fiji you were going to give me a polite let down…”

“I was!” 

So that was rude, but Dean couldn’t help it. Because Cas was absolutely right. 

Lips brushed his ear (fuck! With the ear again!), and Cas’s voice rumbled against him. “So what changed, Dean? What happened?”

“I…” Fuck! How was he going to be able to talk when Cas was doing that thing with his tongue?

“I saw you. And I… fuck! Cas! Stop! I can’t keep talking when you do that.”

He felt the grin against his skin. “I’ll remember that, Dean. Now, you were saying?”

Taking a deep breath, Dean leant back against the wall. Castiel’s face was now buried in the side of his neck, but at least he could think. “I was going to. Tell you to fuck off, I mean. Then I saw you and, I don’t know. Your eyes…There was as spark. And I wanted you. I couldn’t let you walk away… and I knew it wouldn’t mean anything, but I wanted something good to remember for my… my… marriage.”

Cas growled against his neck, and Dean’s hands came up to gently stroke his hair. 

“I didn’t want to get married, Cas. I never wanted to marry Zachariah. The man’s a bag of dicks. Not the fun type,” Dean reflected. “I just didn’t have any _choice_. Not if I wanted to stay in the family.”

Dean couldn’t stop the slightly hysterical laugh that escaped his lips. 

“But now I’m not in the family so I can do whatever I wan-woah!” 

He hadn’t even finished speaking before Castiel had lifted him into his arms. Princess-style. Which wouldn’t have been a problem, except that was the moment Sam came back in. Dean hid his face in Cas’s collar. Why did Sam always witness his most embarrassing moments?

“What are your intentions with my brother, Castiel?”

What? Dean glared. Could this moment be any more fucked up. Sam didn’t waver, and Castiel apparently had no shame. 

“I want to marry him.”

Dean shrieked, and there was no way he could deny it. Cas almost dropped him and Dean gave himself some space. 

“What the fuck?”

Sam however, was on track. “Because he’s pregnant?”

“I am here you know?”

“No, because I love him.”

Dean really didn’t have a come back to that. 

“You… you love me?”

“I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you. And I fell in love in Fiji – with your laugh. Your kindness. Your intelligence, your freckles, your–“

“Ok, feel free to stop.” Sam’s voice was wry. “I’m going to visit Jess. I’ll be back tomorrow. No fucking on my sofa.”

He made for the door, then turned back. “I guess I should say welcome to the family, Cas.” He looked at Dean. “Welcome to the not family? Ah, fuck!” Sam threw his hands up in the air. “I have no idea, but hurt my brother, and I’ll have to kill you.”

Castiel nodded seriously. “Of course. I would expect nothing less.”

Dean felt… a little shell shocked and little pissed. “You do realise I haven’t said I’ll marry you?”

Castiel turned to him, confident smile on his lips. “No. But you will.”

Snorting inelegantly, Dean threw himself on the sofa. His legs really did hurt. “Because I’m pregnant?”

Cas was beside him in a heartbeat, hands roaming over Dean’s soft belly. “No. Because you love me too.”

Dean didn’t bother arguing as he pulled Cas in for kiss. It wasn’t like Cas was wrong.


End file.
